


Soulmates?

by Prisoner



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Graphic Description, Horror, Human AU, Kidnapping, Lapidot AU, Manic Episode, Mental Health Issues, Obsession, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Panic Attacks, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Serial Killers, Smut, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-09-22 23:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisoner/pseuds/Prisoner
Summary: They say that the sensation of being watched might not be an unfounded feeling.The visual cortex of your brain can pick up on more than what you can clearly see. You subconsciously become aware ofa direct gaze.If you find this happening persistently in particular locations... you should consider putting more thought into the cause.It could have saved Lapis Lazuli's life.This is a Human AU! Takes place in the modern world. As always, credit to the characters and all that go to Rebecca Sugar and the Crewniverse.





	1. At Last?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey-- this writing is wack. If you've got a problem with heavy violence, non-con, and potentially unrealistic progressions of events, this might not be the fanfiction for you, no matter how good the art you've seen of it is.
> 
> That being said, we will try to keep it as realistic as possible, whilst sliding in some fanservice! We're aware that Stockholm Syndrome is incredibly rare and very little about it is understood. We will strive to give accurate and respectful representations of serious mental illnesses.
> 
> Now, sit back and enjoy the twisted Lapidot.

The only thing Peridot could hear for what felt like hours was the pounding of her heart and the heaving of her breaths. The rest of the world was inaudible to her—the gentle patter of the rain, the smooth beats of the radio, the soft rumbling of an idled car.

She’d waited so long for this.

If she was being honest with herself, she had never intended for it to go this far. That fateful day, when she saw the beautiful girl with blue hair on the elevator of the mall, there wasn’t much thought that went into Peridot following her. The girl seemed to be so occupied in her own head, she didn’t even notice the proximity of Peridot behind her; it was only about 10 feet, until the beautiful stranger reached her car. At that point, Peridot had shifted next to the closest car she could find, pretending like she was unlocking it. The girl of her fixation didn’t even glance in her direction as Peridot made note of the license plate number. 

Peridot didn’t often find herself desiring things. She certainly didn’t find herself desiring people. She preferred to be alone; she kept to online communities that supported her areas of interest. However, at the ripe age of 21, she couldn’t deny that she had, at that time, started to develop a need for physical intimacy that she couldn’t explain. She’d never felt like that before. Perhaps that contributed to her split second decision.

But the reason—the true reason—she had followed the girl named Lapis Lazuli that day was because she had been struck by an emotional connection. It was the only time they’ve ever made eye contact, on that elevator. It was even possible that the girl had simply been peering over Peridot’s head; but that didn’t matter. It was enough. Peridot felt the bond seal between the two of them; she instantaneously knew that she needed this girl.

Peridot was also aware of how people reacted to her presence, though. She’d never gotten along with people in person. She rarely ever wanted to. She didn’t have friends in school, and her mother began homeschooling her as soon as the woman had been able to stir herself through the legality.

It wasn’t that she was bullied, though that was people’s inclination when they saw the blond with messy hair, cheap glasses, graphic-tee, khaki shorts, and flip-flops. Any time behavior like that started, it quickly ceased. 

Why? Peridot wasn’t afraid to hurt people.

So, Peridot knew she couldn’t approach this perfect human. But she still desired that closeness. Having had some experience with less-than-legal searches for particular people, it wasn’t hard for Peridot to find a deeply layered website to run the license plate under. Lapis Lazuli’s identity became clear to Peridot quickly after that, thanks to social media. There was no need to continuously bounce the girl’s IP Address to track her location; studying her social media was enough to figure out her place of work, her patterns of public transportation… basically, her life schedule. It evolved into Peridot having the ability to be in certain places and certain times and be near her dream woman, as long as she was hidden in the correct position.

It became her whole life. She watched the girl from a distance and on social media almost all day, every day. If she wasn’t following the girl down a street or staring at picture of her, she was fantasizing about spending real time with her.

She was satisfied with this way of living for quite some time.

A month or two ago, Peridot had been struck by many sensations at one time. First, she realized that she knew everything there was to know about Lapis Lazuli. There was nothing left for her to discover that was possible from her current position. Second, she was becoming increasingly overwhelmed by her desires for the physical aspects of being so attracted to someone; it was transforming into what can only be described as a necessity. And third… it had almost been two years.

Two years.

That was an important date for two people who were meant to be together. But… Peridot and Lapis were not together. They would never be together. Lapis would never be interested in Peridot. The fixation that had occupied the blond for years was losing its charm; she found herself sinking into a deep sense of dread and hopelessness that had clouded her senses for so many years. The last time she had felt so terrible, she was only able to escape it through the day on the elevator. Lapis had been the only thing that knocked Peridot off of her direction of reality; Lapis had been the reason the disturbed blond had gotten off on the second floor of the parking garage instead of the top floor.

From that time until, the month or two ago, until a week before the present, Peridot had been plagued by that same sensation.

She was sitting in the chair at her desk in her typical in-town residence when the call for action came to her. She’d been scrolling through the same images on social media of the girl she adored, when she suddenly jolted away from her computer. She peeled her eyes away, an unknown noise ringing in her ears, and she physically spun the chair away from the screen to focus on that impulsive thought. Her eyes were gazing towards her messy bedroom that was practically in tatters, aside from the beautiful pictures of Lapis that were pinned to her wall, but her sight was truly elsewhere. The thought was like a godsend. 

Lapis Lazuli had saved her before. She could do it again.

Now, in the present day, the 23-year-old Peridot was sitting in her old van, pulled over on the side of the road. The buzzing of her bodily functions, as she sat in anticipation, began to fade away from her clogged senses. As she shifted back into reality, she became aware of the light drizzle outside. She became aware of the song on the radio that she despised. She became aware of the car engine that struggled even while it was parked. Peridot was hyper aware of the world around her. Excitement and adrenaline pulsed through her body, egging on her dark impulse.

Peridot wouldn’t say that she had studied too carefully before enacting her plan. The day was what Peridot would refer to as her and Lapis’s “two year anniversary.” All the tools she thought she needed were sitting in the back of her van, although some were hidden under a blanket.

Why Peridot hadn’t thought of all this sooner, she wasn’t sure. All she knew at this point was that she was incredibly confident in what she was about to do. She had needed this for so long.

She wasn’t parked on the side of just any road. It was a road that was in a quiet part of the neighborhood; Peridot had studied that people rarely ever came outside here. More importantly, this road the route Lapis Lazuli walked from the bus stop to her apartment after work, every day but Sunday.

Peridot couldn’t stop checking the clock. The bus would drop Lapis off at her stop around 5:44 PM, and it would take Lapis about 10 minutes to walk from that location to where Peridot was right now. Peridot broke into a cold sweat when the clock struck the bus drop-off time. She had only minutes to prepare her scene in a way that wasn’t too suspicious.

She zipped up an old hand-me down jacket she never used, and pulled a knit cap down over most of her crazy hair. She took off her glasses, cursing herself silently for not bringing her contacts. She’d just have to deal with the blurry vision in the dusking daylight. It was too late to turn back, now. And she figured her eyeglasses were very identifiable, if anyone was to see the struggle; Peridot had chosen to attempt this action on the side of the road. It was risky, but Peridot’s confidence in the rest of her carefulness overrode any sort of uncertainty. 

Finally, she slid her left arm into a sling. 

She hopped out of the car and began the second most crucial part. She opened the back of her van and pulled out two objects: a crowbar, which she placed discretely under the car and behind the tire, and a large semi-heavy box, which she simply plopped onto the ground behind the car. She threw a few glances over her shoulder from time to time, waiting for her target. 

And her heart nearly leapt out of her chest when the beautiful woman rounded the corner, walking straight towards Peridot. It was time.

Peridot could hardly control her shaky body as she pretended to struggle with the large box, since one of her arms was “broken.” The rain hitting what was visible of her skin did little to cool her heated body. She was so thick with adrenaline and desire, she nearly didn’t hear the soft voice that broke through the silence.

“…You need some help with that?” The dream girl inquired gently. Peridot spun quickly to face her, relieved and terrified that the ploy had begun. Of course it was already working; Lapis was too kind and perfect to pass up a struggling stranger. Peridot couldn’t suppress the color that rose to her face, and she grasped desperately for a response. The planned response.

But this was either the first or second time that Lapis had ever even been aware of Peridot’s existence. The blond was so blown away by this fact, the time it took for her to answer felt like hours. She was only able to confirm her need for help when a look of confusion started to cross Lapis’s face.

She took a step back as Lapis began to bend over for the box; she had to tear her vision away from the beauty in front of her to check around for any potential witnesses, as she waited for the perfect moment of unawareness to come.

She slowly made her way over to the tire where the device was hidden next to. Slow but purposeful movements lead to the crowbar finding its way back into Peridot’s hands. She ignored the dryness in her mouth as she moved towards the dream girl, the crowbar lagging casually behind her own body. Lapis was lifting the box into the back of the van, now.

The world slowed down around Peridot as her grip tightened on the crowbar, fearing that the drizzle would cause the tool to slide out of her hands. She was already lifting the heavy object up and behind her shoulders as Lapis gave the box a final shove into the car.

The last thing Peridot saw before she swung the crowbar into the back of Lapis’s head was a knowing look of horror that had suddenly crossed the girl’s face.


	2. Hell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis POV.
> 
> Ouchie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yes. It's finally here. After... 2 months, or something?
> 
> Anyway. I thought I was going to have a partner helping me out with this, but they bailed. I decided to just go ahead and write the whole damn thing myself.
> 
> I'll be updating more regularly from now on! Once a week is probably too ambitious, so maybe I'll shoot for once every 2 weeks. I dunno. We'll see. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy some good ol' fashioned suffering.

Ringing. The world was nothing…. But this obnoxious ringing sound. No, obnoxious wasn’t the right word. That made it sound gentle. It was harsh, insistent, and loud. More importantly, it was there without Lapis Lazuli’s consent. If therapy had taught Lapis one thing, it was that consent was absolutely integral to her own functioning autonomy. What do we do when something is happening without our consent? We say no. That’s the first step.

No. Stop.

Of course, it didn’t stop. Nothing ever stopped if you just told it to. Once someone was going through with a decision, it took so much more than a little word to get them to abandon it. Therapy was useless.

What was the next step?

The ringing was growing so painful, Lapis couldn’t even remember. The world was nothing but ringing.

An endless void of time stretched out before Lapis; it was untrackable time before her senses finally started to return to her, even though the ringing was still present.

Throbbing pain. It was almost tangible. The intensity was almost unbearable.

The first sense that returned was taste. Taste? Maybe it was touch. She was focused on the feeling in her mouth. It was dry and choking. Her mouth was hanging open. But yes, taste was definitely there; the metallic quality of blood was unmistakable. She was laying down, but the world was trembling beneath her body. Why? Why was there blood? Why was her mouth open? Why was there a throbbing sensation? Why was her head ringing?

She struggled to blink her eyes open. Every bit of movement, even as small as that, caused more pain to radiate from the focal point. Finally, though, she was able to make out a few blurry shapes in her vision. Dark blobs were blocking her from seeing most of the blurry images, but she was starting to put two and two together. The memories were flowing back, slowly but surely. It had been a tolerable day at work. She barely had to interact with anyone; that was usually a good thing. Normal day. It happened when she was going home…

Adrenaline shot through her body like a drug, once she got close enough to the memory. It gave her some semblance of will. She didn’t know where she was, but she knew that she was in danger. She had gotten hurt. She needed to get away.

Despite the pain and the failing vision, she focused all the energy she could muster into getting up. As soon as she tried to move an arm and a leg, she found that it was impossible. Something tugged hard against her efforts. She took a deep breath in, trying to steady her energy as well as her growing fear, and then she tried again. When she tried to pull her arm around to her front, her other arm tried to go with it. Tightness wrung her wrists.

After a few more attempts to contort her body, the realization finally hit her. Her wrists were tied together, behind her back. Her ankles were tied together. A line was tied between the wrists and ankles. Her returning vision giving her more clues to her situation; she was definitely in the back of a car. Some kind of van. She’d been attacked by that stranger, and now she was tied up in the back of a van.

It was grim, to say the least  
.  
The gears were turning in Lapis’s head, as the fear steadily grew.The closer she got to fully processing what happened, the closer she got to breaking down. What could be done? Her best chance was finding some logical way to escape. Maybe she could somehow get to an unlocked door? Or the driver. Her captor. She could find something that would function as a weapon.  
But… she couldn’t. She couldn’t move. She couldn’t… breathe.

There was nothing gagging her dry mouth other than some old blood that had trickled in and thickened phlegm, but Lapis couldn’t take any air in. Her lungs were constricting. Her body naturally curled inwards, causing the binds to dig into her skin. Terror was pulsing through her blood, trying to push a scream out that couldn’t escape because of the choking.

The sight that she’d regained was fading. Actually, her entire consciousness was fading as she struggled against herself.

She came back to the world as a piercing light broke through her eyelids. She could barely force her eyes open, and it wasn’t of much use to her. She could make out the silhouette of a person with very messy hair. She didn’t have to refresh her memory of the situation this time. As soon as she felt a sweaty palm touched her arm, she jerked her body away, even though she couldn’t really move. There was no where for her to go, but she would not go with this person if she could help it. The pulsing adrenaline kept Lapis distracted from the pain, but she was aware enough of her heaving chest--from fear and from effort.

Her eyes remained locked on the figure. She watched the silhouette of the arm hastily pull away from Lapis’s movement, and the figure became rigid. Uncertain? Scared?

“...Wasn’t expecting you to be awake, yet,” an eerily soft, casual voice came from the messy haired figure. It was the wrong voice, in Lapis’s opinion. That wasn’t the voice of someone who behaved as cruelly as this. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she was finally able to truly make out the features. Sharp green eyes. Freckles. A grimace. Round glasses. A woman. And, of course, it was the woman she’d tried to help. Wasn’t that how it always went? You try to help someone, and they smash something into the back of your head when you’re not looking.

She looked disheveled, but not like a crazed kidnapper. It made Lapis… angry.

A heavy sigh came from the figure. “That’s gonna make this shit a lot more difficult,” she said with a slight groan. “I might have to…”

An electric sensation quickly shook Lapis’s body at the implication.

“No!” Lapis managed to shout. Her own voice sounded unfamiliar. It was dry and strained. “Please…. Don’t hit me again.” And the words disgusted her. She was begging, but she couldn’t help it. She was scared of the pain, and she was scared of dying. She didn’t want to die. Her chest started to constrict again, and she felt increasingly dizzy.

The kidnapper appeared to be taken aback by Lapis speaking. Her eyes were wide, and her mouth was hanging slightly open. She seemed to be contemplating the plea. Lapis couldn’t help being struck again by how soft this woman’s whole demeanor seemed. But… there was something unsettling there. Even though Lapis was struggling to breathe and shaking, she was focused on those green eyes. As she watched the eyes slowly scan her own body, considering Lapis’s plea, Lapis could suddenly see the awe glittering there. Yeah. That’s what was so unsettling.

The kidnapper’s arms tightly crossed over her chest. “Yeah… obviously you’d say that. I don’t wanna hurt you too badly. That’d also fuck things up…” She was musing so casually about something that held so much power over Lapis.

Lapis felt her blood run cold as she listened. This woman… was much crazier than she looked. Lapis needed to be careful if she wanted to get out of this alive. Her best bet at this point was keeping herself from being hit on the head again, but she was struggling against the fear and panic. And anger. Defiance wouldn’t help.

“I-I won’t fight against you,” Lapis spat out in desperation. “I’ll be still. I’ll do what you want.”  
The kidnapper leaned forward, peering at Lapis’s face closely. Lapis did her best not to shrink away. The eerie nature of the girl came off in waves, but Lapis couldn’t deny that in a way, the kidnapper was sort of… pretty. Was it the green eyes.

Lapis was broken out of the hypnosis once the kidnapper finally spoke again. “Okay, okay. You did say ‘please.’ It’s pretty hard for me to ignore that,” the kidnapper replied with strong affection lacing her tone. It only made Lapis more terrified. “I’m gonna give you a chance. But if you don’t cooperate, then I’ll have to punish you.”

The last thing the kidnapper said really shut Lapis down. Her whole body went stiff in pure terror as shaky arms wrapped around her torso. She was mostly numb to the world as she was lifted up, onto the girl’s shoulders. The awkward position dug the bindings into Lapis’s skin.

The kidnapper started to lightly ramble, but Lapis couldn’t hear the words. She gazed slowly at her surroundings; they were moving towards a run-down looking house. All around, there was nothing but trees. They were in the middle of the woods. Beams of light broke through bright green leaves, and a gentle breeze rocked every towering piece of foliage.

No one ever talked about hell being so beautiful


End file.
